yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
E.on
| operating_income = 9.208 milyar €(2007) | net_income = 7.204 milyar €(2007) | num_employees = 87,800 (2007) | industry = Enerji | products = Elektrik üretimi, yenilenebilir enerji, doğal gaz, taşıma ve distrübitörlük | homepage = www.eon.com | intl = yes }} E.ON AG, bir enerji şirketi olarak Düsseldorf, Almanya'da bulunan, DAX borsasının 30 üyesinden biri olan büyük bir Alman şirketidir. İcra kurulu başkanı (Vorstandsvorsitzender) Dr. Wulf H. Bernotat'tır. Şirketin ismi Yunanca bir kelime olan ''aeon''dan gelmektedir.E.ON: Many Companies, One Brand Ekonomik veriler :''Kaynak: OpesC Kaynakça Dış bağlantılar * E.ON resmi sitesi (Almanca ve İngilizce) Corporate Governance Corporate Governance refers to how we do business at E.ON. From our system of management and supervision of a company, including its organization through to our its business principles and our internal and external control mechanisms, we place excellent corporate governance at our core. Exceptional Transparency Management and supervision: Two functions which remain separate according to the rules of the Corporate Governance system. The Board of Management oversees the former, while the Supervisory Board is responsible for the latter task. Corporate Governance System The E.ON Corporate Governance System is based on the German Corporate Governance Code, thus guaranteeing exceptional transparency in relations between company management and its stakeholders. The Board of Management of E.ON SE The E.ON Board of Management has in place policies and procedures for the business it conducts. The E.ON Board of Management manages the business of the Company, with all its members bearing joint responsibility for its decisions. The Board of Management establishes the Company's objectives, sets its fundamental strategic direction, and is responsible for corporate policy and Group organization. This includes, in particular, the management of the Group and its financial resources, the development of its human resources strategy, the appointment of persons to management posts within the Group, and the development of its managerial staff, as well as the presentation of the Group to the capital market and to the public at large. In addition, the Board of Management is responsible for coordinating and supervising the Group's units in accordance with the Group's established strategy. The Board of Management regularly reports to the Supervisory Board on a timely and comprehensive basis on all issues of corporate planning, business development, risk assessment, and risk management. It also submits the Group's investment, finance, and personnel plan for the coming fiscal year (as well as the medium-term plan) to the Supervisory Board for its approval at the last meeting of each fiscal year. Members of the Supervisory Board Information as of January 1, 2016 (Including Information on Other Directorships) Shareholder representatives Werner Wenning Chairman of the Supervisory Board E.ON SE Chairman of the Supervisory Board, Bayer AG * Bayer AG (Chairman) * Henkel Management AG * Siemens AG + Henkel AG & Co. KGaA (Shareholders' Committee) Prof. Dr. Ulrich Lehner Member of the Shareholders’ Committee, Henkel AG & Co. KGaA Deputy Chairman of the Supervisory Board, E.ON SE * Deutsche Telekom AG (Chairman) * Porsche Automobil Holding SE * ThyssenKrupp AG (Chairman) + Henkel AG & Co. KGaA (Shareholders’ Committee) Baroness Denise Kingsmill, CBE Attorney at the Supreme Court, member of the House of Lords + APR Energy plc (Deputy Chairwoman) + International Consolidated Airlines Group S.A. + Telecom Italia S.p.A. René Obermann Partner at Warburg Pincus LLC * ThyssenKrupp AG * CompuGroup Medical AG + Spotify Technology S.A. Dr. Karen de Segundo Attorney + British American Tobacco plc (Board of Directors) + Pöyry Oyj (Board of Directors) Dr. Theo Siegert Managing Partner, de Haen-Carstanjen & Söhne * Henkel AG & Co. KGaA * Merck KGaA + DKSH Holding Ltd. (Administrative Council) + E. Merck OHG (Shareholders’ Comittee) Employee representatives Andreas Scheidt Member of the National Executive Board and Director of the Federal Utilities and Waste Management Division; Unified Service Sector Union, ver.di Deputy Chairman of the Supervisory Board, E.ON SE Clive Broutta Full-time Representative of the General, Municipal, Boilermakers and Allied Trade Union (GMB) Thies Hansen Chairman of the Combined Works Council, HanseWerk AG * HanseWerk AG * Schlewsig-Holstein Netz AG * Hamburg Netz GmbH Eugen Gheorghe Luha Chairman of Gas România (Romanian Federation of Gas Unions) Chairman of Romanian employee representatives + SEA Complet S.A. (Administrative Council) Fred Schulz First Deputy Chairman of the E.ON European Works Council Chairman of the Combined Works Council, E.DIS AG * E.DIS AG + Szczecinska Energetyka Cieplna Sp. z o.o. Elisabeth Wallbaum Expert SE Works Council E.ON SE and E.ON Group Works Council * Membership in other statutory supervisory boards. + Directorships/memberships in comparable domestic and foreign supervisory bodies of commercial enterprises. Dış linkler * Spor sponsorluğu: https://eon-global.sponsor.com/?lang=en_GB Kategori:E.ON Kategori:Almanya merkezli enerji şirketleri Kategori:2000'de kurulan şirketler Kategori:Düsseldorf merkezli şirketler Kategori:Doğalgaz şirketleri